winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Bork
' Bork the Bold' (formerly known as Bork the Very, Very Unfortunate) was the great-great-great-grandfather of Gobber the Belch, and, in the film continuity, was the author of the very first Dragon Manual. He apparently had a pet sheep named Willie, the last sheep of his unsuccessful flock, just as his descendant Gobber has his pet sheep, Phil. His voice actor is Jim Cummings. BackgroundEdit Book of DragonsEdit His backstory is revealed in Book of Dragons; over the course of his life, Bork attempted many professions, but was always sabotaged by passing Dragons. Over the years, Bork accumulated a lot of knowledge about Dragons, writing the information down in a book. It was Bork who devised the Dragon Classes, and his work was passed down and modified through the many the Viking generations of Berk. His gathering of Dragon knowledge in spite of the risk to his own life merited his change of title. Dragons: Riders of BerkEdit Implied by the lyrics of a holiday song Gobber was singing - "We rue the day you went berserk." - Bork may have gone insane at some point in his life.[1] Physical AppearanceEdit Bork has a beard similar to Stoick, and he dresses pretty similar too. His right horn on his helmet was snapped in two. Dragons: Riders of BerkEdit It is revealed that the Isle of Berk celebrates an entire week commemorating Bork, called Bork Week. Bork had accumulated a private archive of notes, thoughts, feelings, fears, and observations on dragons (and some recipes and "interesting" illustrations of his neighbors) that was passed down within his family until inherited by Gobber . The notes were the resource Bork used to write theBook of Dragons. With Gobber's permission, these were presented to Hiccup on behalf of the Berk Dragon Training Academy.[1] Fishlegs refers to the archive as the Bork Papers.[2] Talent and SkillsEdit Bork the Very, Very Unfortunate man who try to do many type different jobs in his life but most of it got ruined by the dragons that he finally had idea of making the dragon manual. *'Farmer:' He was shown to be bit of farmer growing some crops but failed to do from the dragons burnning his field. *'Shepherd:' He had large number of sheep's but do to all the dragons were around eating all of his sheep aspect one. He manage to protect one as shown to be his only pet. *'Fisherman:' He manage to capture pile of fish but lost his fish and boat from Scauldrons. *'Dragon Writer and Artist:' Since he seen so many dragons with different abilities and appearances he manage to create book that will include the dragons with all information that everyone of berk to know what each different dragon are classified and how dangerous they are. As this book became success in his life before his time had ended. He also shown to be great artist to draw most of the dragons that are in the world. He also had a secret hidden chest that has more information. *'Dragon Slayer:' Though he wasn't really dragon killer but he only slay them for defense so he can study them. TriviaEdit *It's also seen when Bork is writing the Dragon Manual, that he is left-handed. *Bork has more secrets about dragons that he only posses for his family even have information on the Screaming Death. role in the series he dosn't appear in th series but is ,mentioned many times,and is known to have travlled to every kingdom and saw every dragon known, and might have even heared of the great dragon. Category:Viking Category:Vikeneon